Primer beso
by SolamenteDany
Summary: ¿Y si te enamoras de una de tus mejores amigas?


**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Dan Schneider. Y no me hago ni un centavo más rica por esto.**

Una chica mitad latina estaba por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts buscando a su amiga Cat Valentine, ninguno de los chicos de la pandilla la habían visto desde el primer periodo y estaban preocupados, pues ya era hora del almuerzo y la pequeña pelirroja no aparecía.

Jade le ordenó a Victoria Vega que fuera a buscar a la chica pues dijo que ella es la única persona después de Cat a quien no le importa que le den un no y siguen intentando. Pero en realidad Jade sabe que ambas se gustan desde hace tiempo y esta es la oportunidad de que hablen, prefiere ver a su mejor amiga con la idiota sentimental de Vega, que verla triste.

-Hola Cat…todos estamos preocupados por ti, no te vimos en ninguna clase pequeña.- Dijo Tori sentándose junto a Cat una vez que la encontró, pues la pelirroja estaba en el Caja Negra.

-Es que… Rex se burló de mi.-Dijo la pelirroja desanimadamente poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Tori.

-Rex es un títere tonto, también se ha burlado de mi muchas veces, solo no le hagas caso.- La castaña estaba intentando animar a su amiga, pues le partía el corazón verla así.

-Pero esta vez tiene razón, soy una tonta.- La pelirroja volvió a ponerse triste y sintió su corazón encogerse al recordar las palabras de Rex.

-Cat, puedo asegurarte que eres de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y…

-No en ese sentido Tori.

-¿Entonces en qué sentido pequeña?-Cat ya no se sorprendía de que Tori le dijera así, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no le gustaba cuando alguien más se lo decía, solo Tori podía decirle así.

-No lo entenderías…-Dijo la pelirroja inflando los cachetes y arrugando la nariz.

-¿Quieres explicarme?-Dijo la latina pasando su brazo por la cintura de Cat y pegándola más a ella.

-Rex me dijo que era una tonta porque a él y a Robbie les dije que no le quería dar mi primer beso a Robbie.

-Pero…pensé que ya habías dado tu primer beso…quiero decir has besado a Robbie y a Beck…

-Si es en actuación no vale, se supone que el primer beso tiene que ser especial, con alguien que sea importante, y ambas personas deben quererlo de la misma manera, tiene que haber una corriente eléctrica por todo tu cuerpo, y tiene que dejarte sonriendo por todo el día, si eso no pasa no es un primer beso.

-Wow, y yo pensaba que ya había dado mi primer beso, pero ahora con lo que dices estoy segura que no lo he dado, ningún beso me ha hecho sonreír tanto, y no ha habido corrientes eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo, y si Rex se burla de ti por eso desde ahora le diré que también se burle de mí, eso no te hace tonta, te hace una persona sentimental, y eso en un artista está bien.

Al escuchar eso Cat se sintió mejor y sin saber porque le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tori, la chica más alta sonrió y volteó a ver a su amiga. Ambas se vieron a los ojos y empezaron a sentir que algo hacía que se atrajeran como si de imanes se tratara.

-Cat…¿Tus ojos siempre han sido así de hermosos?-Dijo la morena haciendo que la atracción parara por un segundo haciendo que la pelirroja se desesperara.

-Tori…cállate.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Cállame.- La chica pelirroja no dudo más y atrajo a Tori hacía sus labios.

El beso era un simple roce de labios, pero ambas se sentían en el cielo, la latina sin poder contenerse profundizó más el beso. Las ventajas de dar el primer beso después de varios besos sin valor y actuados es que ahora que lo hacían con la persona que querían era simplemente perfecto.

-Vega te mande a buscar a Cat, no a besarla.- Dijo Jade sobresaltando a las chicas, pero aunque se separaron del beso Tori aún sujetaba a Cat por la cintura y la pelirroja tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori.

-Jade, siempre tan oportuna.- Dijo la latina con valor, pues Jade no le haría nada si tenía a Cat junto a ella.

-Vega, fuera de aquí.

-Pero…

-Vega. FUERA DE AQUÍ.

-Bien…recuerden que nos vemos en mi casa al rato.

-Vega, largo.-Dijo Jade y Tori salió corriendo.

-No deberías tratarla así.- Le dijo su pelirroja amiga a la gótica.

-Y tú debiste haberme dicho que ya le dijiste que te gusta. Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

-Es que no le dije… solo nos besamos.

-¡Cat!

Horas después de que la pandilla saliera de la escuela, todos estaban en la casa Vega, pues habían quedado en ordenar pizza y ver películas. Los chicos habían juntado los sofás de manera que quedaron como un gran sofá, y todos juntos podían ver la película.

Cat había quedado entre Jade y Tori, pero la gótica amenazaba a Tori con la mirada, así que ella no se atrevía a abrazar a Cat.

-¿Y ya pensaste en darle tu primer beso a Robbie muñeca?- Tori gruñó y sus amigas al escucharla se rieron.

-Ay…los celos…un sentimiento tan bonito de ver cuando no los sufres tú.- Dijo la gótica y sus amigos la vieron confundidos, pues nadie entendía además de las chicas.

En algún momento la chica mitad latina pasó su mano por la cintura de Cat sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso creía Tori.

-¿Sabes pequeña? Si le dieras ese beso a Robbie no tendrías la necesidad de que tus amigas hagan las cosas que debería hacer tu novio.

-No sé de que hablas, y no me digas pequeña, lo odio.- Cat no se dio cuenta de que las últimas palabras incomodaron a la chica que estaba a su lado pues ella siempre le decía así.

-Hablo de quela bruja mala del oeste muchas veces te lleva a la escuela o a tu casa, y la morena candente muchas veces te abraza por compromiso cuando apoyas tu cabeza en ella…- Después de esas palabras pasaron muchas cosas, Cat salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Rex voló a la calle, cuando su dueño fue tras él Jade cerró la puerta impidiendo que volviera a entrar, pero Beck como buen amigo le abrió, mientras eso pasaba Tori ya había subido a ver a Cat.

-Cat, Rex…Robbie es un bobo, Jade te lleva porque eres su mejor amiga y le gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y yo no te abrazo por compromiso.

-Pero siempre me abrazas después de que yo hago algo, nunca es porque en realidad quieras.

-Si te abrazara cada que quiero viviría pegada a ti y nunca te soltaría.

-Pero no parece que...

-Ten…léela, la escribí para ti, se supone que es una canción, pero aún no le pongo música ni nada, así que es una carta. Estaré abajo con los chicos, te dejaré para que no te sientas presionada a decirme algo.- Dijo la mitad latina extendiéndole a Cat una hoja.

En cuanto la chica que le gusta salió por la puerta Cat decidió leer la hoja que ella le había dado.

 _Paso los días pensando en tu risa, tu piel, tus ojos de luz, y por las noches antes de dormirme te quiero escribir un mensaje muy cool._

 _Tú no lo sabes, pero si preguntan quién me gusta digo que tú, y no te había dicho nada pero ya el que no arriesga nunca gana, es verdad, la vida es demasiado corta para dudar.  
Baby sal conmigo y te voy hacer reír sin hacerte cosquillas, cuando haga frío te abrazare de cucharita y aprenderé a cocinarte lo que me pidas._

 _No te preocupes, no busco ninguna respuesta en este momento, vayamos saliendo poquito a poquito sin una promesa ni un documento, lo peor y mejor que nos puede pasar es que pronto o nunca nos enamoremos. Yo no buscaba el amor lo aceptaré, pero te vi y dije OMG, aquí me quedaré, yo no buscaba el amor pero te mire, yo no buscaba el amor pero te encontré._

Cat sabía que la chica era cursi, pero no sabía que tanto, cuando terminó de leer la carta supo que ella quería a Tori, y quería intentar algo con ella, y ahora que sabía que Tori se sentía igual no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

Cuando bajo vio que los chicos ya estaban por jugar en la mesa que los Vega tenían, solo faltaba Tori que estaba en el sofá.

-Ya ven aquí perdedora, si te quedas ahí solo estarás sufriendo al pensar lo que está pasando por su cabeza.- Cat se detuvo en un lugar donde nadie la veía al escuchar eso.

-¿De qué hablan?- Dijo el titiritero metiéndose en la conversación.

-No te incumbe Shapiro, vamos a jugar.- Dijo Jade llevándose al chico pues sabía que Vega no iba a ir con ellos.

-Bien, ya voy Jade.- La chica se iba a levantar del sofá para ir con sus amigos, pero alguien sentándose sobre ella lo impidió.

-No vayas.- Le susurró la pelirroja abrazándola por el cuello.

-¿Por qué no?-Dijo la chica más alta perdiéndose en los ojos de Cat.

-Porque solo quiero un abrazo y empezar a salir porquito a poquito.

-¿A sí?-Dijo la latina acercándose a los labios de la pelirroja.

-Ajam.-La pelirroja también se acercaba a Tori y volvió a pasar, sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Cat seguía sentada sobre Tori con sus piernas a cada lado de la chica, y Tori puso sus manos en la cintura de Cat pero por debajo del hoddie que la chica traía, lo que hacía que para los demás pareciera que Tori le estaba metiendo mano a Cat.

-Vega, no me importa si ahora somos amigas, si no quitas tus manos de ahí te las corto.

La latina iba a separarse del beso, pero la pequeña pelirroja no la dejó, Tori astutamente sacó sus manos de donde las tenía y aún en el beso logró entrelazar sus dedos con los de Cat.

-Aggh cursis.- Dijo Jade cuando ambas se separaron y después se dieron un corto beso, solo un toque de labios.

Las chicas solo sonrieron, y se acomodaron para ver a sus amigos.

-Paguen perdedores.- Dijo la gótica extendiendo ambas manos y Beck y André pusieron diez dólares en ellas.

-¿Qué apostaron?- Dijo Robbie.

-Esos perdedores dijeron que ellas empezarían a salir en un mes, yo les dije que de esta semana no pasaban, así que apostamos y gané.

-¿Y porque no estuve invitado a la apuesta?

-Porque estabas persiguiendo a Clarissa por una cita.

-Oh, bueno valió la pena, saldré más tarde con ella.- Dijo el titiritero encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Todos tienen pareja o alguien con quien salir esta noche menos yo…me voy, necesito una cita.- Dijo André tomando su chaqueta.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todos.

-Beck y Jade irán a cenar con el padre de Jade, Robbie ira con Clarissa, los Vega no están así que Cat se quedará aquí con Tori como siempre, yo estaré solito.

Todos se rieron sabiendo que eso era verdad, pero la latina aún así le preguntó a Cat.

-¿Te quedarás pequeña?...No, pequeña no te gusta…¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?...Podría haber buscado otro apodo cariñoso…- La chica empezó a decir palabras que podrían quedar como apodo para Cat hasta que desespero a Jade.

-Cat, o la callas o la callo a la fuerza.- Cat solo se rió y beso a Tori.

-Me gusta que me digas pequeña, pero solo cuando tú lo dices.

Después de que sus amigos se burlaran de lo cursis que son todos fueron a jugar y después cada quien se fue a su respectiva cita.

 **Esto no es parte de la sorpresa, pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza así que lo escribí. Los amo y espero sus opiniones.**


End file.
